Why Me?
by Kaity Hazel-Lutz
Summary: discontinued. it sucks sorta.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this will be my first multi-chaptered fic. I hope that you guys enjoy it, and if not please tell me how I can improve. So here it is: Why Me?

Summary: We cannot ask of sorrow, "Why me?" if we do not ask of happiness that very same question. –Unknown

~*.'.*~*.'.*~*.'.*~

_Why me?_ I asked myself as I flew down the Transfiguration corridor. I was currently running from escaped Weasley fireworks, which Draco Malfoy had set off with a spell to find me. I could feel the heat of the blue ball of fire behind me, and forced my legs to run faster.

I screamed the password at the Fat Lady from ten meters away, and did a perfect tumble into the room. I brushed the dust off of myself and waited for the door to become cool to signal that the firework was gone. When it was gone I went out and changed the password. Screaming it had not been a good idea.

I walked back into the common room to the concerned look of my best girl-friend, Ginny.

"What happened Hermione? You actually used the six years of gymnastics you took to get in here quickly!" she said worriedly. My parents had made me take gymnastics starting second year and I still take lessons with Mrs. Lipschitz, an annoying Transylvanian lady who screams profanities in her home language until you got it right. Thankfully, it never took me long to get it right!

"Yes, well, I've decided that if I know how to do things that aren't studying, I'm going to prove it this year. I don't want to be remembered as the one with her nose shoved in a book all the time!" It was true. I realized that this was my last year, and I wanted to do the things that I knew how to do, but was too busy before to show. I also knew how to play drums and dance ballet. The only people who had ever heard me play or dance are my parents, but i want to show Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Well good for you! Maybe next I'll get to see you dance!" she told me, sounding hopeful.

"Ginny, I promise that by the end of the month, you and a few choice others will see me dance."

"Yay! Oh, shoot!" she said, looking up at the clock, "I was supposed to meet Harry in the library five minutes ago! We were going to study for his Potions test newt week! I have to run, but I'll talk to you later 'Mione!"

That girl. I'm going to have to charm one of her shoes to yell at her five minutes before she has to be somewhere! Actually, that's not a bad idea…I might just have to do that!

I walked back out of the common room to go to the Prefects' meeting with me and Harry, the Head Girl and Boy. We have to have these stupid meetings once a month. Although the only reason that I think they're stupid is because it's three hours in the presence of Malfoy and Parkinson. Not exactly my idea of a night full of intelligently pleasant conversation. But, save the Slytherins, we do actually make some good progress in plans for a better school.

This year I've convinced Dumbledore to allow us to have two school-wide dances a year and one seventh-year graduation party, which will all take place in the Great Hall. We will also have Saturday concerts starting next week at the Quidditch pitch, with different bands that the Prefects book every week. There are review sheets that we're going to leave in the common rooms so that if you want to hear a certain band again (or you never want them to return) you can tell us and we'll do what we can. This year is going to be so much better than any that Hogwarts has ever seen!

I walked down to the Charms hallway and made a left to get to the empty classroom that we used for these meetings. When I walked in, Hazel, Terry, Ernie, and Hannah were already there. Alex and Lavender were probably on their way, Harry was in the library, and the Slytherin dolts were always late.

Hazel Bernal was a foreign exchange student from America, (another thing I'd convinced the Headmaster to let us do) who, after exhibiting perfect behavior throughout our sixth year, earned the title of Prefect. She was one of my closest friends, besides Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She had dark, chocolate brown hair with natural, deep auburn highlights that flowed to the middle of her back, and hazel eyes for which she was named. She was fairly short, about 5, 2", and weighed in at 110 pounds. Her heart-shaped face was extremely expressive, and f you ever wanted to know how she was feeling, all you had to do was look at her. We had bonded over schoolwork. The Ravenclaw was almost as studious as I was!

Ernie and Hannah had started dating. They were a match made in heaven. Both were modest, attentive, smart people, and everyone was happy for them.

"Macmillan, I'd like to keep my lunch down if you don't mind," sneered a famous lazy drawl.

Well, almost everyone. Ernie had kissed Hannah's cheek when Malfoy had decided to grace us with his presence.

"Shut up you egotistical, arrogant, I'll-never-get-anyone-besides-Pansy-so-I'll-pick-on-Ernie ferret," said Hazel. She was famous for her long-winded insults. Malfoy scowled.

"How about this?" Malfoy replied, "You give me Massachusetts, and I'll shut my trap." Malfoy had been making idiotic comments about Hazel being American for the last year. It was getting pretty old.

"Oh, but if I gave you Massachusetts, I'd probably be arrested for treason, and I really don't want to end up as someone's bitch," Hazel said all of this with a straight face, which of course sent the rest of us into hysterics. Malfoy just scoffed, as if that was just as he expected from her. But, of course, nobody expected anything that came out of Hazel's mouth. Her brain was set to random.

Ron, Lavender, and Harry walked in then, in a heated debate over who was the best I Quidditch: the Chudley Cannons, or the Tornadoes. They took their seats and I swung the gavel at the podium, effectively quieting the room.

"This Prefects' meeting on the day of November 13th, 2008 is now officially called to order," I said to the room, "First order of business, is the deduction of 50 points from Slytherin."

"What?!" scream Parkinson and Malfoy at the same time.

"Malfoy is guilty of setting off illegal fireworks in the Transfiguration classroom, singeing a professor's eyebrows off, and causing a school-wide disturbance. I should deduct 100 points, but since you are already so low in the standings for the House Cup, I thought I'd have a little compassion." I shuffled my papers and read on. "Second order of business, we are to report to Dumbledore in ten minutes, so it's best if we start walking now."

I had been wondering why Dumbledore wanted us in his office for the last week. He'd been _very_ mysterious when he'd told Harry and I to bring the prefects here at this month's meeting.

When we reached the gargoyle, I said, "Lemon crumpet," and we gained entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah! Hello children! So nice to see all of you here," the kind old man said to us upon seeing us. "Please take a seat. I have some arrangements to make."

We all sat down and Dumbledore's face became serious. "You all are moving."

A loud babbling started over the crowd. Confusion and everyone trying to talk over everyone else led to utter chaos, and I cast _Silencio_ to restore some peace. Dumbledore nodded his thanks to me and I released my hold on everyone's tongues.

"You will each have your own personal dormitory, but there is a catch," the Headmaster said to us. "You all have new partners! You will consult these partners with any problems that you have and with any information on the assignments that I give you. Your partner will live with you in your dormitory."

This could be either very bad or very fun, depending on the partners.

"Miss Hazel Bernal and Mr. Alex Richards, Miss Hannah Abbott and Mr. Ernie Macmillan, Miss Lavender Brown and Mr. Terry Boot, Miss Pansy Parkinson and Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore called off, while I thought _oh no, that leaves me with,_ "and Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. That is all. You will be shown to your new rooms by Dobby, a resident house-elf."

I didn't hear what he said.

I had reached a catatonic state, where all that went through my head was, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _and _WHY ME?_

~*.'.*~*.'.*~*.'.*~

Love it? Hate it? Wanna put a flame-thrower to it? Tell me! I want to know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I'm not going to bore you guys, so in the great words of ashel-13, "ON WITH IT…"

~*.'.*~*.'.*~*.'.*~

All I remember was being led down a hallway and into a room. Next thing I know I'm in a gigantic, comfortable bed, in a room decked out in red and gold. The room had a fireplace, the magnificent bed, a dresser, and a whole wall of bookshelves, filled with my books.

Then it all came back. The new partners, the special dorms, living situations, everything. I ran to one of the two doors on the wall to find that it led to a humongous bathroom. It had marble tile on the floors and in the shower and an extra large Jacuzzi-sized tub in the middle of the floor. There was a door on the other side of the bathroom, which I assumed was _his_ room. Gah! I still can't believe Dumbledore made us partners! What was he thinking? We'd kill each other!

I went back to my room and out the other door to the common room, only to find Malfoy in the small kitchenette, _shirtless._ Normally this wouldn't bug me, but Malfoy had grown over the summer. He had gotten taller, and apparently started going to the gym, because now he had a six-pack, and well-defined arms. Holy crap I have to stop looking and make my presence known, like_ now!_

"What are you cooking?"

He jumped about a foot in the air and spun to face me. He had a shocked look on his face and his chest was heaving from breathing so hard.

"Granger…never do …that…again!" he said, breathing ragged, hand over his heart. I laughed light-heartedly.

"Is the big, bad ferret afraid of little ol' Mudblood me?" I teased mercilessly.

"Me? Afraid of you? Never! No you just know about ten times the amount of spells as anyone in the school, but no I'm not afraid _you!_"

"Was that your sick idea of a compliment?"

"No. It was merely a statement of truth. But I'm really not afraid of you. I could always use force."

"Suuuuure…and I'm the Queen of Atlantis!"

"Pretty odd attire for royalty, Mudblood," he said while giving me the once-over.

It was then that I realized that I was still in my camisole and boy shorts that I normally sleep in. In my daze, I still must have changed clothes. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

I waved my hands in circles in front of my body, and said, "You didn't see _anything_." And then I flew from the room and into my own. I put on the opaque tights, pleated skirt, white button-up, and sweater that made up the Hogwarts uniform. Then I walked out of the room and towards the kitchenette.

I made myself some toast and sat against the counter eating. Malfoy had probably gone to his room to get ready, so I could eat in peace. As I nibbled on my toast, I thought about why Dumbledore would do this to all of us. Everyone knew that the pairs he put together, with the exception of Ernie and Hannah, hated each other. Hazel and Alex absolutely loathed each other, and Terry couldn't stand Lavender, and I didn't even really have to mention Harry and Pansy. And everyone knows how much truly passionate hatred flows through my veins directed towards a certain pompous ferret. So what could the old man's reasoning possibly be? Did he want us all dead? Not likely.

I'd have to contemplate this later, because now I had classes to go to. Ancient Runes and then double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I'll worry about the others when I get to them. Kind of out of character for me, but I have a lot on my mind, and it's not helpful that the mental image of Malfoy shirtless keeps popping into my mind.

It's because I'm disgusted. Really! It's true! I don't find _it_ attractive in the slightest! No. Not at all. Don't look at me like that! Anyways…

I left the common room and walked down to Hazel's room. Since Ancient Runes was a specialty class, we had it together. Walking down the hallway, I realized that I had no idea where Hazel's room was! I was about to go back when I saw her walking towards me.

"Oh my goodness! And here I was thinking I was going to have to walk to class by myself! My room is the picture of the minstrels. I'm teaching them how to play some of my favorite songs so I can sing with them!" she said in a rush. See what I meant about her brain being set to random?

"Mine is the picture of the maiden in the blue dress," I said calmly, "and are you really going to sing in the hallway?"

"Of course! I sing everywhere 'Mione, you know that!"

"Yes I do know that. I figured it out when you were singing Paramore in Potions class!" It's true. She did.

"I'm _sorry!_ That creepy place was just begging for Decode! I had to!" was her expert reply. Hazel has a theme song for everything. Most of the teachers and students don't mind, because she's good. Rock star good. But Potions class (though Decode is perfect for it) was not a good place for singing.

So I wasn't really surprised when she started singing Don't Worry, Be Happy as we walked to our lesson.

_Here's a little song I wrote,_

_You might want to sing it note for note,_

_And don't worry,_

_Be happy_

This continued all the way to the Ancient Runes classroom, and to her seat. Then she stopped to hear what we'd be learning about today.

"Today we will be learning about the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, and their relevance to the magical world," said the professor smartly, to which Hazel quietly started up again, so that only I could hear.

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say_

_Ay oh whey oh ay oh whey oh_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

Which sent us both into silent giggles for the next ten minutes. Even after hearing the song though, the lesson was quite interesting, and we both took detailed notes.

After class, Hazel went with Cho and I went with Hannah. Hazel could be heard and seen skipping down the hallway with Cho singing Walking On Sunshine loudly for all to hear. It amazes me that she can have all these people watching her, yet she doesn't get nervous. Though people would have looked at her anyways, she _is_ the new kid from America. And the new kid always gets stared at. But she doesn't care! While I can't even bang on animals skins in front of my friends!* It's very depressing.

I went through Herbology in a daze, wanting to get to Advanced Charms. I had heard that we'd be learning a very important spell today, and I've been wanting to learn it for a while. It's a good revenge spell, and I planned to get revenge on _someone_ who made fireworks come after me recently. This was going to be interesting!

~*.'.*~*.'.*~*.'.*~

I do not own any of the songs or characters! Except for Hazel and Alex, they are my brain children!

REVIEW! I don't want to continue with a suckish story so please tell me if this is suckish!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's chapter 3. It's in Malfoy's POV and it goes from the room assignments to Hermione's revenge.

Thank you to angel of death5302 for reviewing! I honestly didn't think anyone would review so thanks!

~*.'.*~*.'.*~*.'.*~

(Malfoy P.O.V.)

What in the bloody hell is Dumbledore thinking?

He put me with Granger! Of all the people! I honestly would have rather had Bernal! And that's saying something considering I hate her American trashy guts! The only good thing that comes of this is that Potter got roomed with Parkinson. I almost truly feel sorry for him. That girl will be the death of him. Imagine if the Dark Lord were to hear that! I can see the headlines now: _Boy-Who-Lived Killed by Too Much Annoyance_, ah yes, everyone would _love_ that one!

And it doesn't help much that Granger's lost all brain function. Potter and Richards had to carry her to her room! I can hear her moving around in there now, but I still don't think she's fully conscious. More like she brain is remembering her routine functions and she's getting dressed or brushing her teeth or something like that.

Well I guess I'm going to have to make the best of it. I'll have to at least be slightly civil if I don't want to die a painful death. I walk slowly to my new room and strip down to my boxers. Climbing into the covers, I ponder over just _how_ interesting this year is going to be.

I wake up in the morning and put on some pajama bottoms, hyper aware of the fact that Granger could be in the kitchen when I get there. I walk to the small kitchenette and begin preparing an omelet. The pan is sizzling loudly, so I don't hear Granger come up behind me.

"What are you cooking?"

After I jump about two feet into the air, I respond weakly, "Granger…never do…that…again!"

She just smirks and says, "Is the big, bad ferret afraid of little ol' Mudblood me?"

It was then that I noticed her clothes. I quickly composed my face, but there was no denying it, Granger in pajamas was hot. She had the shortest pair of shorts imaginable on, along with a silk camisole. Holy crap. She was about to say something, but I quickly responded.

"Me? Afraid of you? Never! No you just know about ten times the amount of spells as anyone in the school, but no I'm not afraid of _you!_"

"Was that your sick idea of a compliment?" she asked. What the hell? My brain must not be working right. Damn her and her legs! I can't think!

"No. it was merely a statement of truth. But I'm really not afraid of you. I could always use force," I said, hoping it would cover my blunder.

"Suuuuure…and I'm the Queen of Atlantis!" she said sarcastically. Oh so that was how she was going to play? Well then.

"Pretty odd attire for royalty Mudblood," I said, giving her a once over that was sure to make her squirm.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth formed a comical 'O'. She waved her hands in front of herself and said in a mysterious tone, "You didn't see _anything."_ And then she ran to her room while I laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

I went to my room and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I grabbed my clothes and headed to my room. After getting dressed, I walked to Transfiguration. As I walked to my first lesson of the day, I could hear Don't Worry, Be Happy coming faintly from the next hallway. The American and Granger on their way to class. That girl will not stop singing everywhere she goes. Severus told me about her singing in his class. Pretty gutsy…for a Yankee. That Ravenclaw slightly scares me.

Transfiguration was boring, as was Potions, and Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. So basically, the day was a bust. After dinner, I walked back to my new dorm. Sighing as I realized Granger wasn't there, therefore no fun bickering, I walked to my room. I lay there on the bed , bored out of my mind, when I heard muttering. I was about to reach for my wand, when the bed was pulled from underneath me.

My room had turned into a jail cell. A _jail cell!_ With steel bars and a cold, stone floor! And Granger just outside, laughing her arse off.

"Oh Malfoy! You should have seen the look on your face!" she laughed, tears streaming down her face. "Thankfully, I just learned a charm that documents things onto a postcard! You want to see? Oh wait until I show Hazel! She's going to flip!"

As she said this, she held up a postcard that depicted my room changing, my bed disappearing, and me falling with, I must admit, a rather amusing look on my face. I reached out ever so slowly…before Granger pulled it away from my grasp.

"Oh no!" she said reprimanding, "You don't get this postcard! I didn't show anyone yet! This is payback for the fireworks! So, enjoy prison, I've got a Ravenclaw to see and a picture to post in _every_ hallway!"

And then she walked away. She _walked away!_ The nerve of that woman! Her disrespect is astonishing! Well, not really. Respect for her betters was never Granger's forte. That mudblood will never learn.

So now I have to spend the night in a prison cell, with no bed and a hard floor. Greeeeeaaat. Ten /minutes later I could hear Jail House Rock being sung in the Commons. And then Bernal and Granger were outside my cell. Bernal fell to the ground laughing. Gasping for breath, she looked at her companion and said, "About time! He _belongs_ in jail! Hey Alex, you've got to see this!" Which led Richards to appear at Granger's side, with his eyes widened, before he joined Bernal on the ground, having collapsed due to his hysterics.

"Oh…my…great Aunt Sally!" Richards said, "He's a hardened criminal! Just look at his face!" That boy never made much sense, being in Gryffindor and all, but apparently Bernal thought it made perfect sense. So as Granger and I stood there puzzled, they continued to laugh at his "joke".

Their ruckus caused Potter and the Hufflepuff lovebirds to come into the room. The Hufflepuffs shake their heads. Potter says, "I've been waiting to see this sight for six years!" I sneer at him. Of _course _Potter would want to see me in jail. It's almost like me wanting to see Potter in detention. It's inevitable. We both want to see each other in pain.

So as I'm sitting there scowling at them all, I couldn't help but wonder where in the bloody hell Pansy was. I decided to voice this. "Where's Pansy? You can't just not bring your roommate Potter, it's rude."

"Oh, we invited her! She just thinks you're not here! Her exact words were, 'Why would I want to go off with you losers,' and then she walked towards the dungeons, muttering about pranks and Crabbe and Goyle," Granger said.

Leave it to Pansy. As long as there is someone idiotic enough to get hexed by her, she'll do it in a heartbeat. So most of the time Crabbe and Goyle walk around with deformities. It's actually pretty amusing.

Slowly but surely people begin to leave. As soon as everyone's gone Granger says, "Well I'm off to bed," and she begins to leave.

"_What!_ You can't just leave me here Granger!"

"Enjoy your night as a convict Malfoy!" she said as she walked away.

Needless to say, I _didn't_ enjoy my night.


End file.
